


Helping Hand

by KillTheDirector



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Jotun!Loki, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot, Pseudo-Incest, adoptive Uncle Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillTheDirector/pseuds/KillTheDirector





	Helping Hand

"Uncle!" Loki lets out a long sigh and turns gracefully on his heel, placing a tiny smile to grace the corners of his lips when Thor stumbles to him. The young princling's eyes are wide, and he laughs in childish delight when Loki allows him to grip one of the golden horns curving from the Jotun's skull.

"Hello Thor-Prince, how have you been in my absence?" Loki asks slowly, wincing at the too tight grip on his horn but holding the eight year old in his arms nonetheless. "Have you been doing your lessions like I told you to?"

Thor makes a face and drops his hand away from Loki's horn (much to the Jotun's relief). "Yes..." Loki snickers and places the prince back onto the ground, patting the top of his golden hair.

"You are a terrible liar." Loki watches his adopted nephew (though really Loki is a captive in the palace of Asgard, forced to become Odin-King's blood brother in order to bond the two realms and so Odin-King was able to tap into Loki's magics as much as he desired). Thor flashes him a brilliant smile and grabs one of Loki's thin blue hands, tugging him toward the gardens where Frigga-Queen normally resides.

"'m not lyin'." Thor quips happily, nearly skipping and ignoring the pointed looks of disgust from the other Aesir directed at Loki as they pass. "Tell me all about Midgard; what are human's like? Are they as small as Father makes them out to be?"

()()

Years pass and Loki remains untouched by time; Thor, growing older with confidence that borders on cockiness, begins to notice his never changing 'Uncle'. "It is because he is a magic user." The young prince hears whispered.

"It is because he is Jotun. They are monsters who drain the blood of children to retain their youth."

Thor pushes passed a group of gossipers, glowering at them and causing their faces to flush in shame. He spies Loki sneaking out of the dining hall and has to jog to catch up with the Jotun; Thor notes the way the torchlights seem to glint off of Loki's blue skin, shadows being created by the runic scars decorating his narrow face. The Jotun keeps his hair long, and Thor is proud to note the moonstones he had gathered from Niflheim woven in the raven strands.

He has long since realized that he finds his adopted 'uncle' beautiful, and though shocking at first, has accepted this fact.

Thor plasters a large grin on his face, footsteps thunderous as he pads up behind the lithe figure of the Jotun. "Uncle!" He calls out, watching the line of Loki's shoulders tense for a moment before the magic user turns, a cool smile tilting the corners of his thin mouth.

"I am not your uncle, Thor. I have told you to call me Loki." Loki raises an eyebrow, his cool smile twitching wider as he watches Thor flush in embarrassment.

"Of course, un-Loki...I was wondering why you were leaving the dining hall so early?" He notes the sweat dotting Loki's brow, and a bead that rolls into the dip of the Jotun's throat. Thor swallows thickly but manages to tear his eyes away from the tempting sight.

"I am merely tired, my prince." Loki answers smoothly, smile turning polite though Thor can see the way the Jotun squirms. Thor's brows furrow and he places a large hand on Loki's narrow shoulder; he feels the muscles tense beneath his hand. "Please..." Loki breathes, trinkets tingling merrily as he attempts to move away from the Aesir prince. "Leave me, Thor. Let me rest..."

Thor's expression turns concerned, and Loki nearly whimpers when thick fingers tighten around his shoulder. "Loki." The Aesir prince says lowly, surprised at the timbre; he moves closer however, crowding Loki against a wall. The Jotun nearly pants, and finally he brings trembling hands to wrap around the collar of Thor's tunic, tugging the Aesir's face down.

"You never have learnt to leave well enough alone, have you?" Loki hisses against Thor's mouth, sharp teeth nipping at the Aesir's lower lip. Thor jumps in shocked arousal, hips moving forward on their own accord. Loki groans lowly, his arousal apparent when it bumps against the top of Thor's thigh. "Jotun go through cycles of heat, and since I have been here for nearly a century, I have not been properly _mounted_."

Thor groans when Loki ruts against his leg, little whimpers and breathy moans floating up to his ears. He grabs the Jotun by the hips and tosses him over his shoulder, ignoring the indigent cry that came out of Loki's mouth. Thor is glad that they are the only ones in the hall, the other occupants of the castle still dining; Loki groans softly against Thor's ear, thin hands scrambling over the Aesir prince's broad back.

Thor nearly kicks open the door to his chambers, closing the thick wood with a dull thud and tossing Loki onto the large bed. Loki spralls on the furs, blue skin flushed and sweaty with the still foreign heat of Asgard; his dark hair, still braided tightly coils like a rope around his head, and when Loki's hands move up to remove the complicated green robes, Thor bats them away with a soft growl.

Large hands tug and pull at the belts holding Loki's clothing together, and when the cloth parts to show the slender body beneath, skin only broken by the runic scars decorating Loki's sides and legs, Thor breathes out a soft sound of awe. "Beautiful." Loki squirms beneath his observation, hard prick straining against the wraps around his bottom half.

"Just get on with it." Loki groans, moving up on his elbows in order to tug at Thor's clothing. The Aesir prince assists quickly, pushing away his clothing and scrambling over the flushed body; he plants hard kisses over Loki's chest, liking the faint sting of cold everytime his lips meet flesh.

Loki wraps his thin legs around Thor's middle, moving his hips upward in order to try and get some friction on his prick. Thor pulls back, wagging a finger in Loki's face with a little smirk; this earns him a cold glare, but the dark blue blush staining Loki's thin cheeks makes the effect less frightening.

He moves down Loki's body, petting the runic scars and licking sweat salted flesh until he hovers over Loki's leaking prick. Thor glances up at the Jotun and his shuddering chest, the hands that have gripped dark hair and crimson eyes that glint down at him. He offers Loki a quick smile before wrapping his mouth around the Jotun's prick, noting the strange texture and taste and chuckling lowly at the sound of the sharp gasp ripping out of Loki's throat.

Thor's tongue laps against the head of Loki's prick, licking the cool taste of the Jotun's pre-come trickling down his throat. He scrapes his teeth over the taunt skin, causing Loki to breath out curses in different languages as his thin hands tighten in his dark hair. Loki thrusts into the Aesir prince's mouth, the tempo sloppy and quickly getting desperate. Thor moves his mouth away from Loki's prick, lips coming off of it with a rather obscene and wet sounding 'pop'.

Loki whines and arches his back, hissing curses in his native tongue. Thor hushes him softly and moves up the Jotun's body, trailing a hand down Loki's side to his enterance; he's slightly shocked at the wetness already pooling there, and apparently his shock shows on his face because Loki snickers. "It is the way a Jotun's body is, my prince." His crimson eyes are half-lidded, and the raven strands that have escaped the tight braid stick to his sweat moistened face.

Thor leans down and licks away a bead of sweat that moves over Loki's throat, biting the cool skin a tad harshly. Loki groans, and then chokes back a scream when two fingers thrust inside and begin to stretch. "Ah _ah_!" Crimson eyes have gone wide, and Thor licks away any tears that may have leaked unbidden out of their corners.

He thrusts his fingers deeper, rubbing the walls until he rubs against something that has Loki arching off the bed. "More!" Loki grinds out, trying to impale himself on Thor's fingers. "More, _harder. Deeper._ " Thor adds another finger and continues his assult on that one place, listening to Loki's screams and pleas until Thor deems him stretched enough.

He pulls his hand away and Loki sobs at the loss. Thor kisses the Jotun slowly, petting the roof of Loki's mouth with his tongue as he alines himself with the Jotun's enterance. Pressing in, Thor grunts at how tight Loki is, focusing on not coming until he has Loki screaming his name to the heavens.

Loki claws at his back, trying to pull him in further. "I will not break, just fuck me. Fuck me already, please I beg of you my prince!" Thor takes a shuddering breath and thrusts fully in, his own loud groan blending with Loki's. "Move." The Jotun demands not a breath later, squirming.

Thor complies, pulling out nearly to the tip and thrusting in, scooting Loki up the bed with every movement. The Aesir prince reaches up and grips one of Loki's horns, tugging the Jotun down with every thrust; Loki screams, baring his throat for Thor to mark.

The coupling is quick, full of friction and heat. Loki grasps his prick with one hand and rubs quickly in time with Thor's thrusting, words a garbled mess and crimson eyes being swallowed by his blown pupils. Thor pulls Loki down, hard, against his prick, assulting the one spot that made Loki scream.

The Jotun lets out a loud moan and a shocked sounding " _Thor_ " before he comes, the sticky fluid smearing between their bodies as Thor pounds more forcefully into Loki until he comes with a long groan.

Thor thrusts lazily until he's ridden his orgasm out, dropping onto the Jotun and trying to catch his breath. Loki's legs unwind from around Thor's middle, and he pushes softly against the Aesir prince's shoulder. "You're going to crush me." Loki mutters against Thor's skin, causing the prince to let out a little huff of laughter.

"My apologies." Thor says, rolling onto his back and staring up at his bedroom ceiling. Loki lays where he is for a few moments before moving up onto his elbow, staring down at the Aesir prince with a curious gaze. Thor smiles sleepily up at the Jotun, lifting a hand and moving a strand of dark hair from Loki's face.

Loki's gaze flickers to Thor's hand then back to his grin before he settles back down on the bed, slender legs twining with Thor's. "When I wake, I will require your assistance again." Loki mutters softly, voice drifting already. Thor's eyelids have already closed, but he grins widely at the thought of another coupling.

"Of course."


End file.
